A movable roof such as a folding top for a vehicle has multiple rigid roof parts. Movable connecting elements such as support arms movably connect the roof parts to one another and/or the vehicle body. The support arms enable the roof parts to swivel or fold relative to one another such that the roof may be moved between closed and opened roof positions. The support arms are articulately mounted at one end on the roof parts and are pivotably supported at the other end on the vehicle body. The roof may include a fabric cover which covers the roof and spans the roof parts.
The individual roof parts displace relative to one another when the roof moves between the closed and opened positions. In the closed position, the roof parts are extended next to one another along the longitudinal direction of the vehicle and cover the passenger compartment of the vehicle with the fabric cover being stretched over the roof parts. In the opened position, the roof parts with the cover are folded together and stored in a rear holding region of the vehicle such that the passenger compartment is uncovered. The support arms are driven by electric or hydraulic means to move and thereby move the roof parts between the closed and opened positions.
The selection, design, and dimensioning of the support arms determine the pattern and speed of motion of the roof parts during closing and opening of the roof. The fabric cover undergoes a fold formation motion sequence corresponding to the motion of the roof parts as the roof moves between the closed and opened roof positions.
DE 109 13 356 C2 describes a folding top for a vehicle such as a convertible. The folding top longitudinally extends between the windshield and the rear end region of the vehicle. The folding top has front, middle, and rear roof parts and a fabric cover which spans the roof parts. On both longitudinal sides of the folding top, a support arm parallelogram assembly movably connects the front and middle roof parts and a bent support arm, which forms a C-pillar, movably connects the middle roof part to the vehicle body. The bent support arm is extended in a projection beyond the middle roof part and engages with this extension in a slotted opening in the rear support arm of the parallelogram assembly. Via the engaged extension of the bent support arm, the motion of the parallelogram assembly is driven between the front and middle roof parts. The front roof part is driven via the slotted opening. The slotted opening is also used for length compensation between the extension of the support arm and the intersecting motion of the rear support arm of the parallelogram assembly.
DE 100 53 236 A1 describes a collapsible roof for a vehicle. The front region of the fabric cover is fastened to the front roof part. The rear region of the cover is mounted on the vehicle body. A mounting part is connected to the front roof part. Two support arms are pivotably mounted on their ends to the mounting part and vehicle body. In the middle position of the rear support arm, a U-shaped top bow is supported at its free ends on the rear main arm. The free ends of the top bow engage in an arched slotted opening in a control arm via a toggle lever. The upper end of the control arm is pivotably mounted on the mounting part between upper articulated points of the two main arms. The downwardly directed end of the control arm is accommodated in an arched slotted opening in the rear main arm. The lower end of the control arm slides in the slotted opening in the rear main arm via a connected bolt as the roof is being moved such that the angled end of the top bow swivels in the upper slotted opening in the control arm in correspondence to the curvature of the motion of the control arm. The swiveling of the top bow moves the top bow from a position in which the cover is tensioned into a position in which the cover is loose. In this manner, when the roof is being opened, the cover may fold up to enable the roof to collapse and be stored in the rear holding space of the vehicle. The top bow thus follows a predetermined curved path via a control arm located between the mounting part and the rear support arm while swiveling and linear motions occur. There is no connection of the control arm to the main bearing of the overall roof kinematics system on at least one side.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,030,140 describes a support arm assembly for a movable vehicle roof. The roof includes a fabric cover which at its rear end is connected to the vehicle body via a holding device. A main arm is supported in a main bearing. The main arm has multiple projecting lever regions to which support arms, control arms, or other drive elements are fastened. The main arm with a coupling arm is situated in the region of the C-pillar of the roof. A flat corner bow pointing to the rear has arched extensions on its end facing the passenger compartment. The arched extensions have a slotted opening which engages with a protruding lever of the main arm. The main arm and the slotted opening are joined together by a bolt. The bolt may be displaced in the slotted opening in correspondence with motion of the roof. The slotted opening in the extension of the top bow is used for controlling the cover tension and ensures that the top bow produces additional cover tension when the roof is closed. The top bow is supported on a protruding lever region of the main arm via an additional coupling arm. The extended, arched end region of the top bow and the coupling arm form a linkage mechanism. The end region of the top bow facing the passenger compartment has a curved extension in the direction of forward vehicle travel, which at its end is mounted in a three-point lever. The lever is connected to the main arm via a separate coupling rod which extends parallel to the main arm.